


Baby's First Christmas

by skylark3



Series: Hexanna New Life [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Gifts, Love, a little bit of sexiness, breast feeding, christmas day, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Henrik & Roxanna share it with their new bundle of joy!





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for New Life but it just had to be done!

Roxanna was woken by the winter sun shining through the curtains. She was so tired she could hardly lift her head off the pillow.  She laid still for a few moments as she came to. Gradually opening her eyes she saw the digits on the clock: 10:00am! She sat upright, her eyes immediately looking into the white Moses basket beside the bed.  It was empty. Henrik's side of the bed was empty too. He must have taken Heidi downstairs. The Moses basket had been a permanent feature next to her bed now for a month but Roxanna could hardly remember a time when it hadn’t been there.  She couldn’t recall the number of times either that she had glanced into that basket over the last month to check on baby Heidi, sometimes waking spontaneously just to check the child was still breathing. 

As she climbed out of bed she winced at the fullness of her breasts and noticed that her pyjama top was wet were her milk had leaked. She thought back to Heidi’s last feed, it had been around 5am; 6am by the time she eventually went back to sleep.  She felt a slight panic at the thought of Heidi being well over due a feed.  She quickly shrugged off her pyjama top and took a clean t shirt from the drawer, pulled it on and headed downstairs.   

She found Henrik in the kitchen, a tea towel over his shoulder, oven gloves on and his head in the oven inspecting its contents.

"Merry Christmas darling," he said before standing up and walking over to greet her. He lent over to kiss her but she pushed passed him, her eyes searching the room. "Where is she?" Her voice was verging on frantic; she was aware this was ridiculous because she knew Henrik would have taken good care of Heidi but the anxiety inside her overwhelmed any sense of reasonable thought.   

Henrik pointed over to the rug in front of the sofa where a sleeping baby was laid in a bouncy chair. Roxanna went straight over and bent down in front of the child. "Is she okay? She must need a feed. I last fed her at five so she must be starving by now."

Henrik went over and pulled his wife back up, turned her around so she was facing him and rested his hands on her shoulders. "She's fine Roxanna," he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We’ve tried a few ounces of the milk you expressed last night from a bottle and it went down very nicely indeed. I think it tired her out in fact.” He said as he turned to look at his sleeping daughter. 

"She took the bottle? How did you manage that?" Roxanna replied, a startled look forming across her face as if Henrik had just told her something momentous (which to them it was).

"She did, and she seemed to enjoy it.  What can I say, I must have the magic touch."  

"Hmm or maybe you just don’t have these” She said pointing to her breasts, “and you don’t smell of milk constantly!" She let out a tired sigh.

Henrik glanced down at Roxanna’s ample chest and resisted the temptation to touch her full breasts, knowing very well that it would not be welcomed. Roxanna had made it very clear that they would be off limits for the duration of the time she would be feeding Heidi, however long that may be, and he tended to agree with her but it did not stop him appreciating them from afar.  "They are very fine breasts Roxanna and look how clever you are feeding our daughter, I’m very proud of you darling." He gave her a tender kiss on the lips, knowing that he could never show his appreciation enough for the hard work she was putting in feeding their daughter. "Now are you hungry? Would you like a Christmas morning breakfast?"

"Ooh yes please, and coffee, lots of it!" He took her by the hand and lead over to the table and sat her down whilst he went over to make her breakfast. 

"I’m not sure I want Heidi to have a bottle yet Henrik, I like feeding her myself and I don’t want her to get confused," she said, looking over longingly at the baby.

"Its fine Roxanna, it’s still your milk and it won’t be all the time. It just means I can help you out a bit, maybe do some of the night feeds so you can get a bit more sleep. She won’t stop wanting it from you.”

“Hmm I suppose.” She sighed mulling it over in her head. “Well I’m glad she took the bottle happily because when I tried she flatly refused.  I don’t know where she gets that stubborn streak from!” She said smirking and looking over at Henrik. 

“Yes Roxanna, I wonder!” He quipped as he cracked two eggs into a pan. 

“Look at you Henrik, you make the most perfect house husband! You’ve fed the baby, got the baby to sleep, prepared the lunch and are now you are cooking me breakfast,” she said gesturing around the room with her hand.  “It’s even tidy! I struggle just to have a shower some mornings when it’s just me and Heidi whilst you’re at work.” Her shoulders slumped and he noticed this. 

“Roxanna, you’re doing a wonderful job, don’t put yourself down.  She’s only a month old, it takes time to get into a routine, especially when you’re up half the night with her as well. Just remember, your main job is to look after Heidi. Please don’t worry about the housework and the cooking, I can do that when I get home.” He put a plate of scrambled eggs, avocado and smoked salmon on sour bread toast in front her, along with a steaming mug of black coffee and bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“Wow Henrik, thank you, this looks great,” she took a sip of the coffee and dived into the breakfast, only just realising how hungry she actually was.   He sat opposite her with his own coffee, and watched her as she enjoyed the food. 

“Do you remember last Christmas morning Henrik? You brought me the same breakfast in bed.” She said, a cheeky smile forming across her face.    

“I do!” He said peering over his glasses at her whilst taking a sip of his drink and placing the mug back down on the table. “I also remember what you gave me in bed afterwards!” A smirk spreading across his face. Then, in almost a whisper, “you were amazing that morning Roxanna.”

“Yes, I do believe I was,” she said smirking back at him, eyes twinkling.

He let out little cough and cleared his throat, “I don’t suppose you’d like to recreate it today would you?” He was jesting, he would never expect anything of Roxanna and he continued to smile at her in the hope she knew this. 

Luckily she was now accustomed to when he was having a little joke with her but it didn’t stop her from giving him a full answer. “No I do not! Do you know how painful it is giving birth? I would like to recover first before you start spreading your super sperm around again!” she scoffed, her eyes rolling up the ceiling.

“Oh come now Roxanna, I don’t think we could be that lucky again do you? Even with my ‘super sperm’.” He reached over and took her hand, “Heidi is our little miracle.”

“You’re right Henrik, she is our little miracle and we have been truly blessed.” She smiled at him.  

“I suppose…” she rubbed her thumb across his hand that was still resting on her own, “… as you do look after us so well I could find my way to treating you to a little bit of relaxation later, if you understand me Mr Hanssen?” Her eyes looking across at him and flicking downwards.

“Well, Mrs Hanssen that would be lovely thank you. I shall look forward to it.” He squeezed her hand and smiled before releasing it and draining his coffee cup. 

“Now if you have finished your breakfast how about you go and take a shower and I will bring Heidi up when you are done because she will be due a feed by then?” He stood up and took the dirty plate and coffee mugs over to the sink.  “I’ve sterilised some bottles so maybe you could express again later and I could do a night feed tonight?”

“Yes, okay.” She said standing up and walking over to him at the sink where he was stood with his back towards her.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his back.  “You are perfect you know Henrik.  I do love you.”

He turned into her embrace and held her in his arms.  “I love you too”, he said kissing her hair.  The moment was disturbed by the cat-like crying of a tiny baby coming from the corner of the room.  They both glanced over to see Heidi starting to squirm in her chair.  “Quick, go for a shower before she fully wakes,” instructed Henrik, “I’ll bring her up in a moment.”

“Okay, thanks” said Roxanna giving him a quick peck on the cheek before darting out of the door and heading upstairs. 

 

****

After a leisurely stroll around the park with Henrik proudly pushing Heidi in the Swedish-made pram they headed home for a lunch of fillet of beef and turned seasonable vegetables.  

They were now safely ensconced in the lounge in front of the log burner; Roxanna dozing on the sofa whilst Henrik was sat in the armchair nursing a sleeping Heidi and softly singing Swedish lullabies to her. 

Roxanna opened her eyes and watched the delightful scene in front of her; the two most important people in her world. 

She smiled to herself thinking how Henrik had taken to this parenting thing much easier than she had.  He was so relaxed and calm with Heidi and the child seemed to respond to him with equal calmness.  Roxanna on the other hand still felt shell shocked and anxious most of the time around her daughter; she had never worried so much in her entire life.  It had surprised her somewhat because whilst pregnant she had thought it would have been the other way round; that she would be the one taking it all in her stride whilst trying to support Henrik with his worries, but it hadn’t turned out like that.  She was pleased for Henrik; especially after his previous experience of parenting.  She pushed that thought out of her mind; the horrors of the past were not for today.  Today was about today; the here and now.

She snuggled herself further into the sofa, her stirring causing Henrik to glance over at her, a contented smile spreading across his face. 

“It’s so lovely to watch the two of you together,” she said, smiling back at him. “Your singing is lovely too.” She could see Henrik blushing, a bashfulness in his eyes. 

Heidi was waking up, her tiny arms stretching out, her long fingers, obviously inherited from her father, splaying out.  She let out a giant yawn eliciting a chuckle from Henrik as he cradled the child’s head in the palm of one of his hands. 

“Do we think it’s time to give mummy her present now Heidi? Hey? What do you think?” Henrik said studying the child’s face intently before flashing a loving look across to Roxanna. He stood up and carried the child over to his wife and when she was sat upright he carefully placed Heidi down in Roxanna’s arms, making sure the child’s head was supported before he moved his hand away. 

“Oh Henrik, I thought we said we weren’t going to give gifts to each other this year? I haven’t got you anything!” A despondent tone to her voice.

Henrik returned from the dresser where he had taken something out of the drawer and sat next to Roxanna on the sofa.  He presented her with a small, handmade origami box and placed it into Roxanna’s free hand.

“We did say no gifts. But this one is from Heidi for her very special mummy.”

“Well I feel bad now, because I haven’t got you anything!”

“Roxanna, you have given me the greatest gift I could ever have hoped for. No. That’s not quite correct, you have given me two gifts that I never thought I would have.  You have given me the opportunity to be a husband _and_ a father again and there is nothing more I could want in this whole world Roxanna.  So thank you.” He leant over and kissed Roxanna tenderly on the lips.  “Now, open it!”

“Okay!” she beamed. With Heidi resting in the crook of her elbow she carefully prised the box open and peered inside. “Oh Henrik,” she gasped as she pulled out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant attached to it.  Holding the item up by the chain she grasped the pendant to read the engraving: _we love you H.H_

“H.H, Henrik and Heidi? Oh it’s beautiful! Thank you so much my darling!” Her hand caressed his face and she pressed her lips against his. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Put it on for me Henrik,” she said excitedly thrusting the necklace into his hand and turning in her seat. He slid the necklace around her neck and gently did the clasp up, placing a gentle kiss on her neck as he did. Her hand moved up to her chest and she clutched the pendant.  “I’ll wear it all the time Henrik.”

She lent in to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

“Merry Christmas Roxanna.”

“Merry Christmas Henrik.”

 

 


End file.
